BOSES Tinig P-Noy: The phenomenon begins
October 11, 2013 The government-owned sequestered TV and radio station RPN-9 now on its 53rd year silver anniversary in Philippine television gathered its biggest stars, network officials and the print media to a night of entertainment, competitions, raffle draws, huge prizes and of course, lots of fun and excitement of the television industry. The Kasama Network scores a major programming coup when BOSES Tinig P-Noy, the franchise of the reality talent show premieres on the network. A singing contest airing on RPN-9 and also through RPN-9's 12 local radio stations Radyo Ronda nationwideto be the biggest, best and brightest stars and superstars, more equipment, recources and manpower. RPN-9 challenges broadcast competition with a variety of programs launched this month, and more interesting local and foreign shows some of the most famous shows in Philippine television. Filipinos who have been the worldwide phenomenon BOSES Tinig P-Noy last August 31, Saturday at 9 p.m. and Sunday at 8:30 p.m. on RPN-9 hopes to discover and develop its own pool of talents. Through this search, the network hopes it could discover and develop its own pool of Pinoy talents. With this, RPN-9 has disclosed its plans to produce and air a new variety show, which would start airing by the end of this year. RPN-9, licensee of the BOSES Tinig P-Noy format, which produce the country's hit reality singing contest in the search. In awards and prizes, RPN proclaimed its all-new TV shows for an alternative programming fare. The live coverage of the ABL games on Saturdays from 9:30 to 11:30 a.m. and Sundays at 10 a.m. to 12 noon. MBA basketball games on Saturdays at 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and two games of double-headers on Sundays at 2:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. On Saurdays, the educational children show Penpen de Sarapen at 11:30 a.m. is hosted by Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado basically an entertainment, game and story-telling show for children with the kid favorites based on the outdoor game that Filipino kids played, showbiz talk show Showbiz Ka! hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre at 2:30 p.m., a hit cartoon The Simpsons at 3:30 to 4 p.m., the local version of hit game show The Million Peso Money Drop hosted by Rafael Rosell at 6 p.m., WWE Bottom Line at 7 p.m., Coney Reyes' drama anthology series Pinapangako Mo at 7:45 p.m. to 8:30 p.m., Arangkada Balita Weekend with anchor Kiko Pangilinan and Cielo Villaluna on Saturday 8:30 p.m. and Sunday at 7:30 p.m., BOSES Tinig P-Noy right after, the top-rating sitcom Roderick en Nova top-billed by comedians Roderick Paulante and Nova Villa are the stars at 10 p.m. and the comedy gag show Champoy at 10:45 p.m. with Brod Pete, Niña Jose, Aiko Melendez, Jason Francisco, Wowie de Guzman, JM de Guzman, Charee Pineda, Randolf Stamatelakey, Kylie Padilla, Steven Silva, Kim Gantioqui and Betong, and Hollywood movies Saturday Night Playhous''e (Saturdays at 11:30 p.m.). Also on Sundays, at 1 p.m. starting with the variety-game show ''Kwarta o Kahon hosted by Arnell Ignacio, G. Toengi, Mr. FuGIo Alvarez, Wowie de Guzman, Marissa Sanchez and Regine Tolentino offers a tasty buffet of exciting fun and games and generous cash prizes, topped with guest performances from your favorite Kasama stars, wrestlign fans WWE SmackDown! at 6:30 to 7:30 p.m., the BOSES Tinig P-Noy also right after, the musical variety show Superstar hosted by the Asia's pop superstar Angeline Quinto at 9 p.m., Bayani Agbayani's sitcom Mister Kemis Bayani at 10 p.m. with Cherie Gil, Miggui Moreno, Gary Lim, James Blanco, Izza Ignacio and Luis Gonzales, and also Sunday's Big Event at 10:45 p.m., featuring the best of Hollywood blockbuster movies as well as its TV specials and concerts. Kids get a triple treat as RPN presents the animes in Japan every weekday mornings: Hayate the Combat Butler (9 a.m.), Dragon Ball Z (9:30 a.m.), Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (10 a.m.) and K-ON! (10:30 a.m.) for the anime fans. The anime wrap will feature a video jock (VJ) for anime jock. A game show Spin-A-Win hosted by Dennis Padilla starts at 11 a.m. and a hit telenovela Marimar starring Thalia at 12 noon. A daily noontime show Chibugan Na! hosted by Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barretto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda along with Bing Loyzaga, Marissa Sanchez, Gary Lim, Bayani Agbayani, Jina Jose, JM de Guzman and Charee Pineda are the host every weekdays at 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon. The Tagalized screening of Hollywood blockbuster movies treat with Sine Nueve every afternoon at 2:30 p.m., to be followed by a the fairy-serye Winx Club starring Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom at 4 p.m. back-to-back with a Korean drama Can You Hear My Heart at 4:30 p.m. Weeknight primetime via its World-Class US Primetime campaign, begin with the reality television cooking competition Hell's Kitchen at 5 p.m., to be followed by the multi-award-winning and world-class US hit TV series are NCIS (Monday), The Vampire Diaries (Tuesday), 24 (Wednesday), Ally McBeal (Thursday) and Survivor: Caramoan (Friday) airs at 5:45 p.m. also trying to keep your favorite quality primetime shows on the air, the network's flagship primetime news program on Philippine television Arangkada Balita anchored by Angelique Lazo at 6:30 p.m. The top-rated foreign canned show like New Girl (Mondays 7:30 p.m.), cult series The X-Files (Monday 8 p.m.), The Walking Dead (Tuesdays at 7:30 p.m.), The Big Bang Theory (Wednesday 7:30 p.m.), Filipino mini-series Sana Kahit Minsan top-billed by Agot Isidro, Dante Rivero and Helen Gamboa directed by the award-winning director Joel Lamangan (Wednesday 8 p.m.) and the world's phenomenal Emmy Award-winning number 1 hit reality TV show American Idol (Thursday and Friday 7:30 p.m.) in over 150 countries have enjoyed the tears, the laughs and the triumphs of contestants for all other singing competitions on TV. Launching the career’s of multi-platinum selling artists such as the singers Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Jordin Sparks, Chris Daughtry, David Cook, Kris Allen, Scotty McCreery, Lauren Alaina, Jessica Sanchez and Phillip Phillips for the next singing superstar. Also at 8:30 p.m. with Revolution (Mondays 8:45 p.m.), the sitcom Community (Tuesdays at 8:30 p.m.), Two and a Half Men (Tuesdays at 9 p.m.), one and only superstar Nora Aunor and the actor Tirso Cruz III are top-billed the drama anthology series Nora (Wednesdays 8:45 p.m.), America's Next Top Model with Tyra Banks (Thursday nights) and the award-winning musical drama series Glee (Friday). The primetime soap operas starring with a teleserye Muling Pagmamahal at 9:30 p.m. top-billed by Albert Martinez and Ruffa Gutierrez along with Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Lito Pimentel directed by award-winning director Joel Torre, a hit telenovela Rosalind''a starring the Mexican actress Thalia and actor Fernando Carrillo aired at 10 p.m. and the Koreanovela ''Dream High starring the K-Pop superstars Suzy, Kim Soo-hyun, Eunjung, Taecyeon and Wooyoung of 2PM and IU at 10:30 p.m. A late-night with a longest-running Enlgish newscast NewsWatch anchored by Dong Puno at 11 p.m., followed by the public affairs programs airs at 11:30 p.m. are the meatier news and current affairs show Toda Mo TV with a duo of Tado Jimenez and RJ Ledesma on Monday, Madam Ratsa de Guzman's talk show Madam Ratsa Live on Tuesday, the documentary show Justice Man with host Bebbot Bello, RPN News head Marigold Haber-Dunca's Golden Dove awardee the public affairs show Tell the People on Thursdays and the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo's public service program Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo on Fridays, at 12:15 a.m. on weeknights with Oh Yes, it's Johnny!, a daily talk show is hosted by Johnny Litton to be different in its programming. The Kasama Network's new programming, which comes with the catch-phrase Kasama Ako! is part of its bid to catch up in the local TV ratings race. From the way restructured its shows, the network is definitely good start of entertainment, news and public affairs and sports programs whose broad appeal crosses age, gender, and socio-economic class with the upscale audience of A-B-C markets and mass-based audience of C-D-E markets. RPN and Solar management to acquire the franchise to join the network war of ABS-CBN and GMA-7 as well as the certified number 3 spot TV5, IBC-13 and Studio 23 among the top-raters in the local TV industry with the upscale in A-B-C markets and C-D-E market in the monicker of Kasama network, like Kapamilya, Kapuso, Kapinoy, Kapatid and Kabarkada, The Kasama Network is banking on BOSES Tinig P-Noy to raise its share of Filipino viewers. “''BOSES'' plays a big role in the network’s programming. We are taking a big leap on this,” said Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr., head of RPN-9’s entertainment department holding a reality talent search in develop its own stable and roster of homegrown talents for the first-ever nationwide TV reality singing search show. With BOSES Tinig P-Noy revolutionized TV viewing by turning viewers, the Philippines becoming the country to have acquired the BOSES franchise, thanks to RPN-9 and Solar Entertainment Corporation, the station that acquired the license for the format from Shine International. The nationwide reality search for singing talents in the contest believes that the sinegrs can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The local and foreign franchise of BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, is open to the autidions with the regional and worldwide. After scouring the country and the world in reality search for singing talents, BOSES Tinig P-Noy is also ready to launch the competition focuses on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a cappella among the talented aspirants in choosing the winners by calling in their votes or sending them through text messages. In the months, fast track screenings and auditions were held in key cities across the nation to find fresh new talents who will vie for the much-coveted title of the very first BOSES Tinig P-Noy. All of the auditions were well-organized and well-attended. The audition venues teemed with happy altogether hopeful singers, said RPN president and CEO Robert T. Rivera with Saturday performance nights and Sunday live results time. The network has acquired the franchise for the phenomenally popular reality talent search from Shine International. From other singing competitions, the unique singing contest differs from other singing contests since it will be performed “acapella” in a form of a duet and in trio. As much as P1 million worth of prizes, and a contract to RPN-9 will be given during the grand finals, which will be held in Manila on March 2014. Announcement of the rules and audition will be on RPN. BOSES is a reality contest where coming of the field of singing does not use any instruments like guitar, piano or organ because only voice only investment to achieve the dream desired to distinguish their talents with acapella considered the first kind of search around the country. The Kasama Network's AM radio stations Radyo Ronda for Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao with DZKB-AM 1422 kHz Manila, DZBS-AM 1368 kHz Baguio, DZRL-AM 639 kHz Batac, DZTG-AM 621 kHz Tuguegarao, DZKI-AM 1332 kHz Iriga, DYKW-AM 936 kHz Binalbagan, DYKB-AM 1404 kHz Bacolod, DYKC-AM 675 kHz Cebu, DYBI-AM 1458 kHz Dumaguete, DXXX-AM 1008 kHz Zamboanga, DXKD-AM 1053 kHz Dipolog, DXKP-AM 1377 kHz Pagadian, DXKO-AM 1368 kHz Cagayan De Oro, DXKT-AM 1071 kHz Davao, DXDX-AM 693 kHz General Santos and DXKS-AM 1080 kHz Surigao organizing fast tracks screenings in 21 SM malls and seven non-SM malls nationwide. The fast tracks were held prior to the main auditions and gave the applicants a chance to be prescreened and earn a slot to the main auditions as well as free transport and lodging for provincial qualifiers. The local television network RPN-9 is responsible with bringing US shows and series, new local shows, animes, telenovelas and asianovelas to the Philippine free TV market. BOSES Tinig P-Noy is a great addition to RPN’s already must-watch roster of shows, which gave Filipino viewers the rare opportunity to watch all the latest episodes of their favorite shows almost at the same time as US audiences. The network airing the latest episodes of home to the hit foreign canned programs on primetime TV like The X-Files, The Vampire Diaries, Glee, Hell's Kitchen, Community, The Big Bang Theory, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown! and The Walking Dead, New Girl, NCIS, America's Next Top Model, the ABL and MBA basketball games, the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Hayate the Combat Butler, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and K-ON!, a hit telenovelas Marimar and Rosalinda and the hit Koreaovelas Can You Hear My Heart and Dream High. The Kasama Network’s prides itself in delivering your favorite foreign shows from the U.S. in their initial airing allows local viewers. Also promote the upcoming movies and sponsors events, particularly parties around Metro Manila area and the provincial regional area while the popular line-up of series and shows, animes, telenovelas and asianovelas continue to grow with each new television season. Contestants can from a duet and trio with other contestants regardless of group they came in with open to school and university with 15-25 years old and above can sing, dance and act to showcase talents from the 12 regions of the country dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. A representative from our partner, Center for Pop Music Philippines, acts as judge during the weekly eliminations, as well as the monthly show discloses that the competition is open even to persons with disabilities where some contestants. Rivera further divulged that RPN-9 officials personally visit different provinces in the country to discover talented singers. “The contest is open to all ages, and we encourage those persons with disability (PWDs) who have the talent to join the contest,” he said. “This is also strengthening our radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and this contest gives a once in a lifetime shot of fame and fortune for the grand winner,” he explained. Rivera proudly announced that superstar Nora Aunor is a product of RPN-9's Tawag ng Tanghalan radio variety show. The Kasama Network organizers for coming to the province to discover new singing talents. The regional search aims to discover, harness and develop the singing prowess of potential talents coming from the 12 regions of the country where the 12 AM radio stations of RPN-9 are strategically located aims to harness and develop young artists nationwide showcasing their singing prowess of Solar provides programs to RPN. Goal of the contest in discovering singer acapella field except the extension of the image and tourism of the area in this battle is a competition of beautiful singing voices. Rivera also reminisced the network’s golden days recounting that the once renowned Tawag ng Tanghalan, a production of RPN 9 had helped launch superstar Nora Aunor to stardom. He added the network produced Ang Bagong Kampeon hosted by Pilita Corrales and the late Bert “Tawa” Marcelo. The show had paved the way for the magnificent singing career of Asia’s songbird Regine Velasquez. The search is dedicated to all cappella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly, and quarterly rounds. The homegrown winner then will have the chance to compete with other 11 winners from RPN radio stations nationwide in the grand championship finals in Manila open to young Filipinos aged 15 to 25 years old to showcase talents from the different places in the province. According to Rivera, BOSES is a national reality singing contest for young and talented artists and which would be involved staged by the 12 RPN radio stations nationwide Radyo Ronda from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Solar account manager for entertainment Beth F. Ortiz said the company is confident that the BOSES Tinig P-Noy reality search will lure audiences and advertisers, despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks. "We know other television stations have well-established programming. BOSES Tinig P-Noy is a nationwide search spearheaded by RPN in cooperation with Philippine Charity Sweepstakes Office (PCSO), Solar Entertainment Corporation, PolyEast Records-Universal Records, Center for Pop Music, Composite Technology, Zoomanity Group, Alabang Muntinlupa City, Globe Prepaid, Smart, PLDT and 4Life with full support from the City Government of Surigao, Provincial Government of Surigao del Norte, First and Second congressional districts of Surigao del Norte open for all ages in a form of duet and trio in a capella. The contest in the audition were held are Baguio in June, Zamboanga and Cagayan de Oro on July 27, Batac, Ilocos Norte and Cebu in August, Dipolog and General Santos on September, Bacolod and Davao on October, and Surigao in November, the first singing competition in a capella launched in the Philippines and home grown talents in the chance to shine through a recording contract with Universal Records. The world-famous reality singing search show BOSES Tinig P-Noy is a capella in the reality singing competition added the FIlipinos are talented in singing. A cappella is singing without any instrumental accompaniment. The main hosts German Moreno are the host of the reality talent search show who both had a mini singing performances showcasing their hit singles earlier the contest where the singing realitry contest is open to stages an audition for a cappella duos and trios with comprising of members aged 15 and above with the three judges like Aileen Papin and Anthony Castello, John Nite and Pilita Corales that the semi-final winners for duet and trio categories will compete from among the winners of the 12 RPN branches stations nationwide for the grand finale this December and will have the chance to win a grand prize of P1 million pesos and other fabulous prizes. After all the initial work has been done and a long and exciting wait, BOSES Tinig P-Noy hits the television screens on RPN’s primetime programming starting last August 31, 2013 every Saturday nights at 9 p.m. and Sunday nights at 8 p.m. Also, watch out for BOSES Tinig P-Noy Update, the update airing during primetime daily in between RPN-9’s top-rated programs for primetime supremacy in the world-class quality primetime programming. There succeeding announcements about where the next venue of the contest would be. Winners for the weekly, monthly and quarterly finals will quality for the grand finals in Manila became a hit for the station, in viewers and advertisers for the phenomenal nationwide hit reality talent search contest. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million pesos in cash prize to the talented winner with a talent management contract with RPN through Talent9 and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records with the network. Hold on to your seats as BOSES Tinig P-Noy starts its quest to find the best singers for acapella of superstars in the land. The stage is set last August 31, the BOSES phenomenon begins.